my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Siege
Dark Siege is a Emitter-type quirk and the quirk of the iconic villain Revan whose real name is Hidou Nakatori, the father of Ichiro and Hayse. Dark Siege is one of the two quirks that led to the creation of Flying Shadow. One of the most feared quirks in the Underground, however this is more closely linked to it's wielder and not the quirk itself. Description Dark Siege is a Emitter-type quirk and a powerful quirk that allows Revan to use his shadow as a weapon. The weapon is shown to be heavy versatile, allowing him to use the shadow to consume, entangle his enemies, grab objects and enemies, to impale, or even use it as a shield. The quirk is shown to be more dangerous at a mid-ranged or close-ranged level due to being immune to most physical attacks while being able to tangle or even consume his victims. The most dangerous ability of the quirk is Hidou's ability to transform it into any form he desires, typically changing his shadow into the form of a dragon or even a snake that can fight on his behalf, the exact origin of this technique is unknown, however it is assumed that he learned this power from a very dangerous villain at a young age. Weakness While Dark Siege is a very dangerous quirk it does have it's limits, the quirk is the weakest at a long range as Hidou can only stretch his shadow so far before it becomes completely useless. The quirk is also a terrible match-up against fire or solar quirks, however due to Raven's training he is shown to have overcome this weakness from a very young age, unlike his son Hiei who still falls victim to this. The more Hidou uses the quirk is shown to have a negative effect as his center of gravity. Usage Hidou typically uses the quirk to overwhelm his opponents from a mid-range distance, using shadow tendrils and various shadow forms to completely dominate his opponents from multiple directions. He will also distract them by using hand-to-hand combat in order to have his shadow crawl up their bodies thus immobilizing them. Hidou also possesses the ability to kill someone by having the shadow cover their nostrils and mouth until they lose air and suffocate or pass out. Shadow Puppet A special movie developed by Hidou, after using his shadow to consume someone's body he can use them like a puppet in order to fight. He typically uses this move in order to inflict psychological damage on his enemies by forcing them to fight and thus risk hurting or killing their own allies. Midnight Dragons Another of Hidou's special moves where he turns his shadow into two twin dragons that then lash out at his opponents, one of the dragons will bite the opponents legs while another will use razor sharp speed to wrap around the opponent and cut them at multiple directions. When he puts his shadow in this form the dragons are shown to be sharp as razors while having immense speed. Dark Fang Prison A move where Hidou transforms his shadow into dozens of small but long snakes that will bite his opponents all over their body thus immobilizing them in place. When the snakes are removed there is revealed to be a after effect of black fang marks all over the user's body. Trivia * The name Dark Siege is a pun on Dark Side from the popular Franchise Star Wars. * Hidou's villain name is also based off the Star Wars dark side user Raven from Knights of the Old Republic 2. Category:Emitter Quirks